


When Love's Changing You

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Multi, Poetry, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re afraid you’re not as strong anymore, less perfect, less lovable, not something they wanted. You’re afraid they’ll get bored of you and find someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love's Changing You

**Author's Note:**

> @quecksilvereyes and I have created this wonderful jasaphael human AU. There’s this idea that mama Santiago and Simon’s mom decide to take Jace who doesn’t have a mom, under their wing, and let me tell you, he’s never eaten THAT MUCH in his entire life. So naturally his 6 pack is gone girl and he becomes a bit self-conscious about this thing, so Simon and Raphael make it their mission to make Jace feel alright in his changing body again.

He whispers “You’re perfect” into your  
now soft stomach, six pack long gone  
from all the love they’ve been   
pouring on you.  
Your body’s warmer,  
less sharp bones and more soft lines,  
less of a mine and more of a pillow  
for them to lie on. You’re afraid  
you’re not as strong anymore,  
less perfect, less lovable,  
not something they wanted.  
You’re afraid they’ll get bored of you  
and find someone new.  
But he kisses your thighs as if  
he prays to a God you don’t believe in,  
gentle touches against skin,  
as if you’re a relic, as if  
there’s never been a single moment  
when he doubted you’re worthy,  
as if  
“Your body’s a temple”, you hear as  
the other pair of hands start playing with your hair.  
He’s so gentle, tugging, massaging your scalp,  
so you close your eyes, letting out  
a shaky breath.  
Their “you’re beautiful” tangles in your hair,  
forms a warm knot in your stomach,  
grows like a blooming flower in your lungs,  
their hushed whispers and his gentle tongue  
calm you down and you think  
you can get used to it,  
to being soft.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at stupid-poetry.tumblr.com, hit me up if you have any promts!


End file.
